The Shattered Soul Demise
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: When Penny meets Ollie, sparks fly and she's over the moon. He's older, attractive and makes her feel like the only girl in the room. But as time goes on, he's not the man she thought he was. He's insecure, jealous and tries to control every aspect of her life. Can Sheldon help her before her downwards spiral continues until she is no longer the same woman he fell in love with?
1. The Beginning

_This is the end of my story. The journey here was not straightforward. It began when I fell in love, when the only future I could imagine was happy. I held onto that dream as long as I could until my broken body and beating heart were forced to let go._

Penny Jones sat in front of her mirror putting some makeup on whilst getting ready to go to a party at one of her friends from the Cheesecake Factory's house. She was bringing Amy and Bernadette with her and she was raring to go. At 22 years old, she was still young and full of energy. She was single and ready to mingle, unlike Bernadette and Amy. She still couldn't fathom what made Bernadette want to go out with Wolowitz. It also didn't come as a surprise to her that Amy had decided to end it with Sheldon to go out with a nerd who was exactly like him except for the brain power and the opposition to sex.

As the three of them made their way towards Stacy's house, they giggled and shared girly secrets and other sorts of girl talk. 'Yeah, seriously, it's supposed to work,' Penny laughed, 'As the universe what you want and if you really, really, REALLY believe in it, it'll come true.' Penny burst out laughing when she saw Amy's face, 'what! My friend Kai did it and she got $10,000.'

'Yeah, because one of this relatives died.' Amy laughed, shaking her head.

'Yeah but it's still 10 grand isn't it.' Penny.

'Alright, what would you ask for then?' Bernadette asked and Penny took a deep breath and thought about it.

'Hmm, Oh I dunno… love, marriage, babies, an acting job… what would you ask for?'

'Ohh a whole closet just for my shoes. Howie hates it when I come home with a bunch of new shoes because it makes me taller than him.' Bernadette said and all three of them giggled.

'And what about you Amy, what would you wish for?'

'Easy: World Domination!'

* * *

DAY 1

The three of them entered the house party to loud music and lots of people just dancing about with drinks in their hands. 'Come on girlies!' Penny cried, bringing them in and grabbing them a glass of wine each, 'It's time to parrrrtaaaayyy!' she cried before running up to her friend Stacy and placing a kiss on her cheek.

'Heya honey! How's it going? So glad you made it!' Stacy grinned and Penny hugged her again.

'Me too… I brought a couple of friends.. is that ok?'

'Yeah sure! The more the merrier.' Stacy smiled. Penny walked back over to Amy and Bernadette and pulled them to the dance floor when suddenly one of her false nails fell off.

'Shit!' Penny groaned and Amy rolled her eyes.

'I told you not to buy the cheap stick on ones.' She yelled in her ear so Penny would be able to hear her about the music, 'Let's go upstairs and re glue it, come on!' Amy then dragged Penny and Bernadette upstairs to a quiet room.

'Well that was embarrassing,' Penny said as Amy reapplied her false nail.

'I don't know why you wear these things Penny, you've got lovely nails already.' Bernadette said and Penny shrugged.

'I dunno, they're kind of short. Plus, long nails are always better to have in bed if you know what I mean,' Penny winked.

'Perhaps you should try it with Sheldon? He needs some kinkiness in his routine.' Amy laughed with Penny and Bernadette shrugged.

'I dunno guys, I think Sheldon is pretty into Penny, well more so these past few months. I think he might like you.'

'You think?' Penny giggled. Bernie shrugged.

'They're men and it's Sheldon, but yeah I think so. Hun, take off your jacket and show some skin. You look beautiful!'

'Yeah, totally and don't you dare try and use the I'm fat excuse cause you're not.' Amy smirked and Penny rolled her eyes.

'I love my big fat lying friends.' Penny laughed, chucking herself at them so they landed back on the bed.

A couple of hours flew by a soon enough Penny found herself in the kitchen, with no drink in hand. She needed a refill asap when suddenly an extremely handsome young man walked passed her and caught her attention. He was tall, muscular with a head of dark blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. He could literally have stepped off of a male model photo shoot. As she glanced at him, he also met her gaze as he got himself a drink. He smiled at her and then spoke with the most dreamy voice she had ever heard.

'Er can I get you a drink?'

'Um yeah, sure… a white wine please.' She grinned, feeling like a 17 year old school girl again as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

'So, what's your name?'

'Penny,' she grinned, 'Yours?'

'I'm Ollie.' He smiled back and there was a small silence between the two as a fatal attraction took place, 'I'll er, see you later ok?' he smiled and she nodded.

'Sure, I'll see you later.' She grinned and as he left she turned around to Amy and Bernie, who were all staring. 'Oh my God he was so fit!'

* * *

DAY 2

'I can't!' Penny cried as she stood with Amy in the mall. 'I'll get all embarrassed… girls don't ask guys out, it's always the other way around!'

'Penny, I saw him working in that computer shop and I heard him say he was going on his break at 1, it's just gone 1 now!' Amy cried and both she and Penny looked down to the floor below to see Ollie parting with a couple of his friends. 'Come on Penny, it's now or never!'

'Alright, alright… do I look ok?'

'When don't you?' Amy laughed and Penny fluffed up her hair a bit and got on the escalator that was going down as Ollie got on the escalator that was going up. She pretended not to notice him as they went past one another but Ollie never forgot a pretty face.

'Hey Penny, Penny!' he grinned and Penny acted surprised.

'Oh hi!'

'Ahhh, pretending you don't recognise me now.' He laughed, walking down the escalator so that he was effectively staying in the same place, 'you're looking beautiful today.'

'Thanks,' Penny smiled.

'Hey look, wait down there, I'll be back down in a minute.' He said and when Penny got off, she inwardly let out a happy squeal.

….

'So do you act full time then?' Ollie asked as he and Penny sat in a café having a coffee.

'Mmm, only part time, I work at the Cheesecake Factory aswell, though I'm trying to escape it at the moment.' Penny laughed.

'So, what will you do when you've escaped the Cheesecake Factory then?'

'Well, I want to get a part in a nice big movie but I don't think that'll ever happen so I'm looking more at theatre jobs. What about you?'

'I'm er… breeding dogs whilst I work at the shitty shop here.'

'Oh… what type?'

'American Pit bulls,' Ollie smiled and Penny didn't know what to say other than nod. She wasn't a fan of dangerous dogs, but if they were given the correct home, Pit bulls were supposed to have good temperaments… or so she thought. It was though Ollie had read her mind because he chuckled and looked at her, 'No, it's not like that… they're all registered. I actually want to get into property development, you know buying houses, doing them up and then selling them on again.'

A smile of relief formed on Penny's face, 'Wow, yeah that's really cool.' She grinned and he cheekily stole a biscuit from her.

….

'So I told him about my acting and he thought it was really cool. I told him all about the jobs I love doing whilst acting. I know! And his eyes, they're so beautiful and when he looks at me, I just feel all gooey inside. I know what eyes are for you cheeky bitch!' Penny laughed as she spoke on the phone to Amy, 'It's just… it's the way he looks at me, he really gets me, he listens. He's so lovely. No! No! He's a gentleman! It's different… it feels different. Yeah I am. I'm so happy. I'm really happy, I'm really, really happy.'

* * *

2 WEEKS

Penny, Amy, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Leonard and Ollie all sat in the club, which Sheldon had declined to attend due to "loud music destroying the ability to hear". The point of this outing was for everyone to get properly introduced to Ollie, the man who Penny was sure she was falling in love with.

'So does anyone want a drink?' Ollie asked getting up.

'White wine please!'

'Vodka and Coke.'

'Grasshopper please.'

'A couple of beers for me and Leonard.'

'Same again baby,' Penny grinned, holding up her empty wine glass and blowing a kiss at Ollie.

'Alright.' He grinned before turning around, 'Has anyone got any money?' All their faces dropped and Ollie smirked, 'Gotcha, I'm just kidding around… I'll be back in a minute.'

Whilst he was at the bar, Penny looked at her friends and smiled, 'What do you think, he's really nice isn't he?' she grinned and everyone nodded in agreement, telling her words of praise and congratulations for her. The night flew by quickly and Penny didn't realise that one of the straps had fallen down from her shoulder. Ollie, however, had and he shuffled closer to his new girlfriend whilst looking around before pulling it back up. Penny turned around and smiled at him. 'Aww thanks baby.' She laughed, leaning in and kissing his cheek. She was so happy at how well he was fitting in with her friends.

….

Penny had never felt more loved as she and Ollie passionately kissed on her bed. His lips were so soft and kissable and his body was so sculpted and perfect and the way he made her feel, his personality… he truly was Mr Perfect. As they kissed, she pulled off her top to reveal a pretty black lacy bra.

'You are so beautiful Penny.' He whispered as he looked at her beautiful toned body before taking off his own shirt and grabbing her. That night they made passionate love to each other and Penny had to admit, he was the best sexual partner she had ever had. After their half hour of pure ecstasy, Penny snuggled into Ollie's chest and he kissed her forehead before cuddling her back. Picking up a stray goose feather from her pillow, he picked it up and ran it slowly down Penny's arm, making goose bumps form on her skin.

'I saw you before, you know?' he said, continuing to run the feather up and down her arms.

'You mean before the party?'

'Yes, you had just finished your shift at the Cheesecake Factory and were waiting for a bus.'

'The week my car went in for a fix.' Penny whispered.

'I thought you were so beautiful.'

'So why didn't you come and say hello?'

'Because I knew I'd see you again.'

'How did you know that?'

'I just did… it's fate.'

'Can I tell you something and you promise you won't laugh.' Penny whispered, stroking his chest, outlining the defined muscles. Ollie nodded and so she continued, 'On the way to the party… I wished that love would come into my life.' She turned to look up at him and in turn, he looked down.

'And I heard you didn't I?' he said before leaning and kissing her again.

….

'I have to go… I'm gonna be late for work.' Penny laughed in between kisses as Ollie dropped her off for work.

'No, don't go.' He laughed, pulling her back for another kiss.

'I really have to go… I'll call you tonight baby, honest.' She grinned, giving him one last peck and getting out the car. As she got out, her phone slipped out of her pocket and Ollie picked it up, frowning when he saw a message on her phone.

'You have a text.'

'Ollie, gimme my phone.' She laughed, reaching her hand out.

'I just wanna see who my competition is.' He smirked, 'Who's Leonard?'

'Ollie, come on, give me it.' She asked before he started to tease her with the phone, pulling it just out of reach, 'Come on, just give it to me.' She cried before snatching it off him.

'Aww I'm sorry baby, I was only playing.' He said and she smirked.

'I can't believe you don't trust me.'

'Wha… I do trust you' Ollie gasped and Penny smiled and rolled her eyes, 'It's the other guys I don't trust… I mean look at you. I don't want to lose you.'

'You're not going to lose me.' Penny smiled softly, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

'Seriously, who's Leonard?'

'Leonard, the small geek with glasses friend I have who you met yesterday?' Penny chuckled, finding his jealously quite cute, 'He's got nothing on you.' She grinned and Ollie nodded before driving off.

* * *

3 MONTHS

Penny sat crying in her bathroom and jumped when the door opened. 'I'm coming in.' Amy said and Penny looked up at her, her cheeks tearstained, 'What does it say?'

….

'Ollie can we just talk about this?' Penny said, following Ollie into his house.

'Talk about what… it seems pretty clear to me that you've made your decision.'

'I don't know what I'm gonna do… I'm only 22… I'm still really young and it could ruin my chances of ever making it big as an actress.'

'Penny, you just tell me that you're having my baby and now I've got this picture in my head of you, me, our baby… a family. I never knew how much I wanted that until you just told me you were pregnant. It's gonna be ok…I'll look after our baby whilst you go out on acting jobs, I'll look after you. Penny…' Ollie took a step closer, 'I love you Jones and I love our baby and I swear… I'll never leave you.'

….

'Penny, are you sure… I just want you to think about your options… this really big and when you're a mom… you'll have to give up a lot. You won't be able to act.' Amy said, holding Penny's hands as they sat at the island in her flat.

'I'm not a child Amy… I can do this. It's what we want… we want to be a family and I love him. And he says he'll look after our baby. He's already bought a tonne of stuff so I know he'll do it.' Penny whispered and Amy shook her head.

'You hardly even know him Penny. Men say these things but it doesn't mean they'll keep their word.'

'I don't want to fall out with you over this Amy.'

'We're not gonna fall out my beautiful blonde bombshell… I just want you to think about your options and how this will implicate your life and your future.'

'Ok… I promise.'

* * *

6 MONTHS

'But we're going to be a family and surely a family live together?' Penny sighed, slowly rubbing her now showing tummy as Ollie pulled up outside his house and parked the car.  
'Why do we need to do what everyone else does?'

'It's what normal people do, Ollie…I don't understand why I just can't move in here with you?' Penny sighed and Ollie swallowed back his anger, his nostrils flaring.

'I told you. It's not that kind of place. You can't have a baby there, not with the dogs. It's not safe.'  
'OK, why don't you just get rid of the dogs then?'

'My dogs are my dogs.' Ollie said angrily, getting out of his car and slamming the door shut.  
'Yeah, and your baby is your baby.' Penny sighed before also getting out of the car. She couldn't understand it, they were going to be a family… why didn't Ollie want them to live together and be a family, like he said they would. She decided here and now she wasn't going to let this go. 'So, what am I supposed to say when people ask why are we not living together?'

Ollie rolled his eyes as he put the key in the door. 'Say it's got nothing to do with them and to keep their noses out of our business.'  
'And what about my mom? What about her? Am I supposed to say that to her, too? She's so excited about having a grandchild that she and my dad are looking to move out here.' Penny said but all she was met with was Ollie's back as he walked through the door, ignoring her and going straight upstairs. She hated his dogs, they just barked and barked and they were quite vicious sometimes, even fighting with each other. Sighing, she followed him upstairs where he was now doing some weights. She watched him as he picked up the weights, pure concentration on his face mixed with anger and annoyance. 'So, we're not even going to have a conversation about this, then? Ollie? We have a baby on the way. You do realise that, yeah? We need to make plans.' Penny exhaled in annoyance as he ignored her. It was like speaking to a brick wall and he was being such a child about it. What was wrong with him? 'Ollie? Ollie? Ollie! Why can you not be grown up about this. You tole me you were committed to me and OUR baby! God, you know what? You're more worried about your...' Penny was cut off as Ollie grabbed her by the throat and chucked her against the wall  
'I'm tied to you for life! How much more commitment do you fucking want?!' he yelled at her. Penny couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything… al she could feel was the blinding pain that ripped through her and made her feel extremely sick and dizzy. Tears began to slide down her porcelain cheeks as she reached out to check if there was any blood. 'Penny, Penny baby speak to me… Penny I'm so sorry… fuck… I'm so sorry Penny.' Ollie reached out and tried to touch Penny but she shoved him away.

'Get off me! GET AWAY FROM ME!' Penny sobbed, dashing past him.

'Penny please! Where are you going? I'm so sorry! I swear I'll never do it again.'

'I know you won't.' Penny cried, running out the front door and walking down the street away from him. Penny soon slowed to a stop and turned around to see Ollie curled up on the floor crying his eyes out and rocking to and fro, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. Penny swallowed and looked at the man she loved before walking back towards him and sitting besides him. He immediately snuggled into her and sobbed more.

'I'll never hurt you again… I promise. You mean everything to me… you're my world Penny. Please forgive me.'

_I couldn't leave him. Not just because of a single moment. This is the man who tells me I'm beautiful, the man who loves me, the father of my child. He's the man in front of me crying like a boy at the fear of losing me. I went back because of everything good that came before this day and the hope that the years to come would be the same.  
_

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think :] Scrap or continue? xx **


	2. 3 Years

3 YEARS

'Yeah, so I'm wearing like, a sheer black top with a skinny top underneath it, black tights and a black skirt and I'm going to put on some heels,' Penny said, looking in the mirror as she applied some lip gloss. She was going on her first night out in eight months to celebrate Amy's engagement to Tony, 'Right, yeah… he's here… I'll see you later, love you mwah mwah.' Penny smiled before hanging up the phone and making sure her appearance was nice. After giving birth to their daughter Skye, Penny had decided to move out of her beloved apartment and into a small place just a little way out of the city centre. If she was honest with herself, she missed the fact that it only took two seconds to grab a glass of milk from the guy's apartment and piss the hell out of Sheldon but she had to take into account that she was a mother now and those days were over. Everyone loved Skye, especially Sheldon. She would never have thought that Sheldon would have had such a connection with children; he had always struck her as a man who didn't enjoy the company of them. She looked down at the table and smiled as she picked up a picture of Amy, Bernadette, Howard, Leonard, Raj, Sheldon and herself just after the Wolowitz's wedding. Those were the good days, the days when she didn't have to worry about Skye and she didn't live closer to Ollie than she did her friends. She set the picture down as the front door opened and Ollie walked in.

'There's my baby girl,' Ollie grinned, bending down and kissing his daughter as she giggled and threw herself into his arms. Penny smiled at the scene. It was at times like this that she truly enjoyed her relationship with Ollie. He was such a good dad to Skye and they made such a wonderful family, it just made her heart swoon.

'Baby, I thought you said you were coming an hour ago.' Penny said, finally capturing his attention. Ollie looked at Penny up and down and turned back to kiss Skye's cheek again.

'Gonna give me a kiss baby?' he cooed, 'Is that what mommy's wearing?' he asked her, placing Skye's strawberry shaped sunglasses on her small sweet face upside down. Penny looked down at herself and then back at Ollie, who's smile had now disappeared.

'What's wrong with it?' she asked before deciding that it was not worth an argument about, 'OK, fine… I'll go change.' Penny sighed before running upstairs and opening up her wardrobe. Penny took off her sheer black top and winced slightly as she took her arms out the sleeves. She still hadn't recovered from the last time she had aggravated him… and her skin still had the marks to prove it. She picked up a dark green top that completely covered her skin and slipped it on over her head before stuffing the sheer top in her handbag and marching back downstairs.

'You've got those upside down Skye.' Ollie laughed at his daughter and she giggled.

'No I haven't daddy!'

'You've got them upside down,' Ollie then turned the glasses the right way around, earning another giggle from his daughter before proceeding to open up Penny's purse and sitting on the sofa as she entered the room.

'Ollie, can I have my purse please?' she asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. Ollie picked out the cash and the receipts from it and began to skim through them.

'Who did you go for a pizza with?'

'Work friends… I told you,' Penny sighed, slipping a shoe on and ignoring the dull pain in her back.

'Who did you go for a coffee with?'

'Umm… Johnny Depp.' She said sarcastically and Ollie looked up at her, a caddish smile flashing across his lips.

'You're funny aren't you…' he said before going back to looking serious, 'Who did you go with?'

Penny sighed and looked at him, 'Amy and Bernadette… ask them.'

'Hmmm… yeah well I'm taking this money here for her doll's house.' Ollie grunted and he handed her back an empty purse. Penny let out a shocked gasp but her voice caught in her throat.

'But that was for tonight… I worked an extra three shifts at the Cheesecake Factory for those tips!' she cried.

'We said we'd split the cost Penny.'

'Well, do you really need it right now?'

'You've got money for pizza and coffee,' Ollie smirked, proud when Penny had nothing to say back to him. He then held out the money for her to take in between two fingers, 'Pay me back Friday,' he said as Penny quickly grabbed the cash before he could change his mind, 'ah ah ah,' he said, pointing a finger to his lips and Penny quickly pressed a soft kiss to his lips before kissing Skye goodnight and heading out the front door. 'I like computers Skye… do you like computers?' he asked, opening up Penny's laptop and pulling Skye closer to him.

'Where's mommy?'

'Let's login here… like that see?' Ollie said, logging into Penny's Facebook page, 'Shall we login here like that? And we go all the way in and see what mommy's doing. We can look at everything.' Ollie whispered, scrolling through all of Penny's chats, pleased to see that none were with any men. At least now he knew he wouldn't have to teach his partner a lesson.

* * *

'You shouldn't have to do that you know.' Amy sighed as she stood in the bathroom, making sure she looked good before going back and hitting the cocktail bar with the rest of the gang. Penny then emerged from the bathroom stall in the original top she was going to wear before Ollie had asked her to change it.

'I'm out aren't I? Come on… let's get a drink cause I could really use one right now!' Penny laughed before grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her out. 'You alright Sheldon?' she asked as they sat down at their table. Sheldon looked at Penny in annoyance.

'I find this celebratory ritual disturbing. Though, as Amy is a good friend of mine, I will make an exception.'

'Oh Sheldon,' Penny giggled before she ordered a Sex on the Beach cocktail from a passing waiter, 'what are you having… no wait let me guess… a virgin diet cubre libre?' Penny laughed as Sheldon nodded, 'and a diet cola please,' she said to the waiter.

'How's Skye doing? How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while, especially since you no longer work on Tuesdays.'

'Skye's great, I'm great…she's with Ollie at the moment.' Penny smiled before they were interrupted by Amy showing everyone her ring.

'Oh wow, Amy it's beautiful!' Bernadette cried.

'Hey Tony, where did you get it?' Raj asked, finishing his grasshopper.

'Well you know that thrift store down in the mall?' Tony asked, 'Well, that really expensive jewellers next to it.'

'Oh thank you Tony,' Amy grinned, placing a passionate kiss on his lips and Penny smiled as she saw the passion and love there.

'You'll be next Penny… you and Ollie have been together what three years now? You've got a kid, you need to get down and tie the knot already,' Wolowitz laughed, 'Bernie and I have done it, Amy's doing it, Leonard's getting down on one knee soon and Raj is in a serious relationship… it's just Sheldon who I can't see tying the knot.'

'I could tie the knot if I wanted to,' Sheldon huffed, sipping on the diet coke he had been given.

'To who though, you've been single for the past three years.' Leonard laughed along with everyone else, except Penny, who just bit her lip. She recognised that fear of being alone flash through his eyes before it was blinked away.

'I need perfection in a woman and I haven't found it yet.' Sheldon shrugged and Penny gently squeezed his arm as her phone began to ring for the eighth time in the past hour. Looking at it, she saw Ollie's name flash again and decided to ignore it. Ollie would not spoil this evening for her. Not one bit… it was about Amy and Tony tonight. After that, the night breezed by and Penny found herself extremely nervous as she slipped into her house after getting a cab home. She prayed that Ollie had gone to sleep upstairs and for a moment, everything looked that way until she heard a creak in the floor boards and Ollie appeared in the doorway. Thank God she had remembered to change back into that green top because if she wasn't dead now, she would most definitely had been had he noticed her wearing a different top.

'You had a late night.' He said, a menacing undertone gracing his voice and Penny looked at him in fear as he walked slowly towards her. Upon instinct she backed herself into the front door to try and put some distance between him and her, but when he back pressed to the door, she had no where else to go. Ollie kept walking towards her until he picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to it, 'I missed you,' he said, a warm smile adorning his face and he leant in and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, to which Penny only half-heartedly responded to. She was still trying to calm her heartrate down…. After ignoring a total of 37 phone calls from him tonight, she thought she would be in for a lesson but here he was, calm and kissing her. Perhaps today was the day he realised everything had to change and with that she clung onto him in hope.

**Sorry for the long wait… been mega busy… thanks for reviewing my last chapter everyone… hopefully you'll be wonderful and make my day with even more reviews on this chapter! Let me know what you think! xx**


	3. 3 Years 3 Months

_There were good times as well as the bad… when we felt like a normal family: just Ollie, Skye and me. But I could only feel what he wanted me to feel. I could only be happy if he was. _

3 YEARS 3 MONTHS

Penny laughed as she and Ollie decorated Skye's room, placing stick on wall flowers and painting butterflies on her wall. It felt so good when things were going well for them and there were no argument.

'Ah it looks great, thanks for helping out babe,' Penny grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling down at her, Ollie gave her the look that just made her melt like butter.

'Anything for you Jones. You know I love you don't you.'

'And I love you.' Penny smiled and grinned as he leant down and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips as Skye came bounding in. Penny broke away from Ollie and picked up her little girl, 'Ta-da! Is your room great or what? It's like a little enchanted palace for you sweetie and your daddy really helped make it look wonderful didn't he?' Penny said and Skye nodded at her mother before being handed over to her dad.

'Thank you daddy,' she gurgled, hugging him tightly and placing a kiss on his cheek.

'Anything for my little princess.' Ollie laughed before setting her down, 'now, run along and play… I have to give a present to mommy.'

'A present for me?' Penny laughed and Ollie smiled, handing over a package.

'Well… open it,' Ollie grinned looking eagerly at his girlfriend and happily, Penny tore open the package.

'A new phone? Oh thanks baby… I love it!' Penny grinned, looking down at her new Galaxy S4 phone.

'You really like it?'

'Yeah… yeah I do, thank you so much.' Penny leaned forward and hugged Ollie, kissing his cheek, 'I'll go transfer my sim card now!'

* * *

'Hey guys… I brought in some Chinese. It's been a while since we had one.' Penny grinned, walking into Sheldon and Leonard's apartment with Skye. Both the guys looked up in surprise.

'But it's Monday… Monday is thai food night. Also, you haven't scheduled an appearance with us, this apartment isn't prepared for your arrival. We don't have any liquor in, neither do we have any milk.' Sheldon frowned, pausing to look up from his laptop.

'Oh I'm sorry Sheldon, I guess I just thought I have a free moment so I had better come and see you. Especially since Skye misses her uncle Shelly.'

'Uncle Shelly!' Skye cried out in joy, letting go of her mother's hand and bounding towards Sheldon, her long blonde hair flowing behind her and her crystal blue eyes shining with pure joy. Sheldon grinned as he saw the two and half year old and immediately left his laptop and crouched down to embrace her in a hug. Penny smiled at the scene and how much joy it filled her with to see Sheldon truly exhibiting emotions.

Sheldon never thought he would enjoy the company of children but when Skye was born, there was something about her that really brought out his paternal instincts. He didn't think much of Skye's real father, he was always off partying and didn't have a very well paid job and Sheldon didn't think that Ollie treated Penny with enough respect. All of that contributed to him wanting to take on a fatherly role to Skye. He didn't get to see them often as he would like as Penny was never as freely available as she used to be or would cancel last minute due to one of her clumsy accidents. Picking Skye up, he smiled and Eskimo kissed her nose. 'So how is my little Captain's assistant?' he asked, tickling her tummy and she squealed with laughter.

'I wouldn't worry too much about it being Chinese tonight Penny,' Leonard smiled, 'Captain Shelly has his assistant to teach.' He added, looking over as Sheldon showed Skye all the work he had been doing prior to her surprise visit.

'Well I hope he doesn't geekify her too much. I don't think I can afford to send her to Harvard when she reaches 10.' Penny laughed as she dished out the Chinese food, 'So how is Priya? Have you proposed yet?'

'I'm proposing tomorrow actually. I'm taking her to the swankiest restaurant in town and I'm getting the live band to play her favourite song and then I'm going to get down on one knee and propose.' Leonard smiled.

'Well Priya is a lucky girl; I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world.' Penny smiled.

'When are you and Ollie going to tie the knot… you've been together what… at least 3 years.'

'3 years, 3 months actually.' Penny smiled.

'So what's he waiting for?'

Penny shrugged, 'I don't know… I don't think I want to get married to him just yet. I mean I still want to try and get back into acting. Since I got pregnant I haven't had a single paid job and…' Penny trailed off as her phone buzzed.

'_Send me a picture pleeeeeease xx'_

Penny frowned. He really wanted a picture of her? He knew that she was going to be at Sheldon and Leonard's with Skye. She had told him at least three times.

'Hey everyone… let's have a group selfie. Come on baby, you come sit on my lap,' Penny laughed as Skye scrambled on her lap and Leonard and Sheldon sat beside her, 'everyone say silly sausages!'

'SILLY SAUSAGES!'

Penny took the picture and smiled at it, it was a really nice one and Skye looked extremely cute. After saving the picture, she immediately sent it on to Ollie and smiled as she looked on at Skye, who had run back to Sheldon. Sheldon had also pulled out a science book for kids and was now reading to her. If a stranger had walked in, Penny knew that they would think that Sheldon was the father to her daughter and sometimes she wondered what it would be like if that were the case. Sheldon loved Skye to bits and he was far more relaxed and happy when she and Skye came to visit. Her thoughts were interrupted when she received another text from Ollie. Little did she know that this was soon to be a regular occurrence.

…

'_Send me a photo.'_

…

'_Where are you?'_

…

'_Hey baby, send me a photo.'_

…

'_I want to see where you are and what you're doing.'_

…

'_If I ask for a picture, you send me one! If you don't it's because you're doing something!'_

'Tell me what you're doing!' Ollie yelled at her as she stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

'I'm brushing my teeth.'

'Don't fuck with me you tramp. Why did you stop? Why didn't you send me a picture!' He yelled, getting right up in her face and attacking her personal space.

'The battery ran out Ollie! I'm sorry!'

'Don't lie to me! You turned it off! Why did you turn it off? Eh? Answer me bitch!' he screamed at her. Penny glared at her partner as she spat out her toothpaste into the sink and rinsed her mouth.

'It's got a battery Ollie… it ran out. That's what happens when I have to send you pictures constantly to calm your fucking paranoia!' she said calmly, however by doing this she only aggravated the situation more.

'Bullshit! You turned it off cause you're seeing someone behind my back aren't you! AREN'T YOU! So is it? Who were you with?'

'You're being ridiculous Ollie… I go to work, pick up Skye from daycare or my mothers and come home, straight to you. And on occasion I visit my friends!'

'I'M BEING RIDICULOUS?! Why are you doing this to me? Do you like taking the piss out of me? Do you like taking the piss out of me you lying slag!' He yelled grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the floor ignoring her pleas to stop, 'Do you think I like doing this!'

'Ollie stop please! Skye is only in the next room, she'll hear.. you'll scare her!'

'SHUT UP!' He yelled, 'Stop crying and put your hands down!' he said, throwing a punch at her ribs, 'If you did what I told you, you wouldn't be lying here! Why do you make me do this?'

Penny cried out in pain and anguish with each blow he delivered and was in too much pain to notice that Ollie had shut the door so that Skye, who was sitting just outside the bathroom playing with her dolls, couldn't see what he was doing.

* * *

'It was just an argument on the phone officer… honestly I'm fine.' Penny said as she stood in the doorway talking to two police officers: one male and one female.

'Miss Jones, we received a phone call from someone who was worried about your wellbeing after hearing screams and yelling coming from your residence.'

'Yes, I understand that sir.' She said, looking at him straight in the eye.

'So can you tell us who you were arguing with then please?' he asked and Penny sighed.

'Like I said, it was an argument on the phone with my boyfriend.'

'And how did you get that bruise on your face?' the female officer asked gently.

'It happened yesterday. I was… you know… dressing my two and a half year old daughter and she jerked her head back straight into me.' Penny lied.

'And where's your boyfriend now?' the male officer asked.

'His flat probably?'

'And where's that.'

'Los Angeles.'

'Right, well thanks a lot.' The male officer smiled, 'I think that's all we need from you. Sorry to have bothered you, good day.' The officer then walked away but the female officer remained unconvinced and she looked at Penny deep in the eye and took a step closer.

'Miss Jones, if you feel threatened in any way by anyone… we can help you. It's what we're here for.'

'Well I don't need help cause I don't feel threatened. Honestly I'm fine. I appreciate you're doing your job but it was just an argument on the phone… nothing more.' Penny said forcefully and the female officer nodded before also walking away. Penny shut the door and exhaled the breath she had been holding before walking back into the living room and falling into Ollie's arms and into an embrace. 'We've got to stop doing this.' She whispered against his chest and he nodded.

'I'm sorry… I was just angry and upset and I'm sorry.'

Penny nodded and gave him a quick kiss before walking into the bathroom and taking out some concealer and foundation. Sitting in front of the mirror, she gently applied it to her face, wincing at having to press down on the bruise and soon enough, she looked good enough to go back out into public.

_It was never his fault. At best he said it was us, but most of the time it was me. That I had provoked him, that I had hurt him, that I was the one who had pushed him to his limit… so I believed him._

**hi everyone, thanks so much for your reviews, let me know what you think of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it :) so you know the drill shoot me a review and make my day! Xxx**


	4. 3 Years 5 Months

3 YEARS 5 MONTHS

It was Amy's bachelorette party and she had to admit, she was having a blast. All her friends were here celebrating with her in her apartment. The alcohol was flowing, the girls were laughing and Penny was changing into her old cheerleading costume.

'Come on Penny!' Amy cried as she took another sip of her wine. Penny grinned, grabbed her pompoms and ran out to greet them all, laughing as she saw them all in their fancy dress outfits and learner plate signs.

'Give me an A!'

'A!'

'Give me an M!'

'M!'

'Give me a Y!'

'Y!'

'What does that spell?'

'AMY!' Every one cried out and cheered in happiness. Penny grinned and knocked back a shot.

'Amy, you are beautiful and Tony is lucky to have you as a fiancée! I just wish we could all be as happy as you are right now.' Penny toasted, smiling.

* * *

Ollie took a sip of his beer as he looked through his girlfriend's Facebook page, reading every message and looking at every picture of Penny. He had to make sure he knew exactly what she was up to and if she was cheating on him. Taking another swig of his beer, he minimised the window as a slender tall figure entered the room, wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

Walking towards him, she smiled as she draped her arms around his neck, 'What are you doing baby?' she asked, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Ollie looked at her, taking a good look at her olive coloured skin, her beautiful features and her glossy dark locks and he smiled.

'Nothing babe.'

'Doesn't look like nothing.' She grinned, 'come on baby, let's go back to bed.'

'You go back Hayley, I'll be there in a minute.' He smiled at her and she nodded.

'Well don't be too long,' she winked before slowly trailing back.

* * *

Penny was having the time of her life at Amy's bachelorette party. She felt young again, like before she had met Ollie, back when things were really good in her life. Not that she didn't appreciate Skye but she had known from the start she was too young to be a mother. Penny grabbed Amy and hugged her.

'Do you know how much I love you Ames. You're one of my bestest friend's in the whole world.' She grinned, before kissing her cheek.

'And you're mine Penny,' Amy laughed and both she and Penny picked up a condom from the pile that was on a plate being handed around by the girls. Penny looked at it and sniffed it.

'Ugh, that smells like cheesy Cheetos.' She gagged, 'It's disgusting!'

'I bet Ollie has a cheesy cheeto,' Amy winked.

'Ah no shut your mouth,' she laughed, 'nah, he's got a nice big Munchos.' Penny laughed, before looking to her left. One of her girl friends, Louise, had plugged her camera into Amy's laptop, 'Louise what are you doing?'

'Going on the internet.' Louise laughed, clicking some buttons and laughing, but the smile had dropped from Penny's face and she got up to look at the screen. To her horror, Louise had uploaded a bunch of photographs onto Facebook and tagged her in them.

'No… no!' Penny cried, 'You've got to delete them!'

'Why what's the problem?' Louise asked frowning.

'JUST TAKE IT OFF!' Penny cried.

'Louise take them down.' Bernadette said gently to Louise as she continued to look at Penny in shock.

'Ok, I'll take it down, jeez!'

'Get her to take it off!' Penny said getting up fully and walking away, Amy following her. Walking into Amy's bedroom, Penny's face crumpled and she burst into tears. Amy shut and locked the door behind them.

'Penny, are you alright?' Amy asked quietly, sitting down on the bed. Penny wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just need a minute.'

'You're not fine Penny, I've never seen you react like that before. What's wrong with a few pictures going up… I'm not letting you leave here until you've told me everything.'

Penny realised that she couldn't argue with Amy, so wiping her tears again, she slowly took off her top and turned around to show Amy the side of her torso.

'My God.' Amy whispered as she looked at a massive dark bruise that looked a couple of days old. Penny felt fresh tears arise in her eyes and this time she didn't stop them as they rolled down her cheeks. She sighed and then lifted her skirt to reveal a brand new purple, red and black bruise completely covering her bottom and upper thigh, 'Babe…' Amy whispered, tears also developing in her eyes. Penny sat down next to her and buried her head in her hands before crying again and all Amy could do was pull her into an embrace and cry with her.

* * *

'Penny, you've got to leave him,' Amy whispered as she sat with Penny in her living room. Ollie was in the kitchen with Skye making cupcakes.

'It's not as simple as that Ames,' Penny whispered back.

'Why isn't it… he beats the crap out of you Penny. If he did that to someone on the street, he'd go to jail.'

'Skye's made princess cupcakes, haven't you baby.' Ollie announced, entering the room with Skye and holding a plate of cupcakes.

'Awww thank you baby,' Penny grinned, blowing a kiss to Skye, 'they are so beautiful.'

'Can we give some to uncle Shelly?' Skye asked and Penny nodded.

'Of course we can baby, now why don't you and daddy go make a fresh batch that we can give to uncle Shelly and uncle Leonard.'

'Yay! Come on daddy! Let's go!' Skye grinned.

'Alright baby, let's go and put even more sprinkles on this time! Yeah?'

'YEAH!' Skye squealed in delight and Penny smiled at her daughter before looking at Ollie. He smiled at her and mouthed "I love you Jones" to her before returning to the kitchen with Skye.

'And what about Skye?' Penny said, reverting back to a hushed whisper, 'I mean, she adores him, she loves him to bits and he's a really good dad to her.'

'Do you really want her to grow up thinking that this is normal?' Amy asked, blinking back tears in her eyes.

'I'm a good mom!' Penny cried, 'You know, she doesn't see anything… it's not like…'

'Oh come on Penny,' Amy interrupted, 'She's in the house and she can still hear.'

'I know how it looks…' Penny whispered, placing a hand on her head, 'Ames, I do know how it looks, really I do, but it's not like that. I mean most of the time, I start it… I wind him up; I hit him too… I…'

'No babe, no.' Amy grabbed Penny's hand and shaking her head, 'Look you can come and stay with me… please. I'll look after you, you shouldn't have to live in fear of that scum,' Amy pleaded and she watched Penny look at Ollie and Skye and then back at her and at that point, she knew. She knew that nothing she could say would convince Penny, 'Penny, please, I won't be able to stand it if you stay.'

'Amy…'

'I'm so sorry,' Amy whispered, her voice cracking as she stood up and came face to face with Ollie, who had entered the room, holding Skye.

'Bye Amy,' he grinned. Amy smiled forcefully at him before turning and hugging Penny tightly.

'Please leave him Penny.'

* * *

Penny had finished the housework for the day and was now stirring a cup of tea aimlessly to the point that it was probably over stewed now. She was feeling more and more isolated with each passing day. Amy hadn't spoken to her since their last encounter three days ago. She jumped when her phone, which was lying on the counter, buzzed with a text. Picking it up, she looked at the screen and realised that it was Ollie's phone rather than hers. She was about to put it down when she saw what the contents of the message read.

_Baby… ditch your missus and her kid and let me give you the ride of your life tonight. I've picked a new outfit especially for you baby xxxxx_

Marching straight into the lounge, she thrust the phone in Ollie's face. 'Who the fuck is Hayley?'

Ollie rolled his eyes and continued to watch the TV, 'No one, it doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does! I want to know who she is right now!' Penny demanded.

'Well, she's no-one, all right?'

'If she's nobody, then why are you fucking her?!' Penny yelled.

Ollie sighed and took a deep breath before looking at her, 'You're sick, you know that?'

'Oh I'm sick?' Penny repeated in a baffled and shocked whisper whilst Ollie began to shake his head.

'I'm getting so tired of this shit.'

'Don't change the subject.'

'I do everything for you.'

'That's not what I'm talking about.'

'I babysit all the time so you can go out.'

'It's not baby-sitting if it's your own daughter.'

'Do I babysit Skye so you can go out? Yes or no?'

'I'm not talking about…' Penny started but Ollie cut her up by yelling at her.

'YES OR NO?' Penny looked at him and nodded weakly. A sick smile formed on Ollie's face, 'yeah. That's what I thought. Look, sit down,' he commanded and Penny followed suit, taking a seat beside him. 'Babe, do I give you money? Penny… do I give you money, yes or no?'

'Yes.' She whispered meekly.

'Yeah, I buy you things, I drive you around, I treat you like a princess. And what do you do? You accuse me. This could have been anything and how do you think that makes me feel? You think that makes me feel good? Cos it doesn't make me feel good. I don't understand why you keep doing this to me. And I don't understand why you keep doing it to yourself. Jones, I love you. Penny, I love you. You know that right?'

Penny swallowed her desperate desire to scream. She wanted to scream until the walls caved in around her and buried her alive, just so she didn't have to endure this god awful pain that Ollie put her through. 'I'm sorry.'

Ollie looked at her and sighed. 'Is this about your weight? Look, cos if it's making you that insecure… then you should really do something about it. Yeah?' Ollie said before placing a kiss on her lips, 'I love you.' He added before getting up and walking out, leaving Penny to wipe away her tears. Sighing, she grabbed her coat and found out where this Hayley Squire lived before strapping Skye into her buggy and making her way over there. She stood outside this girls house and sure enough the door opened to reveal Hayley taking her trash out. Penny's heart ached as she saw how beautiful this girl was with her exotic skin and her beautiful slender body that had definitely not been through pregnancy.

She almost thought she had got away with being undetected but Hayley looked up and smirked when she saw Penny. Crossing her arms and leaning against her door she continued to smirk at Penny until she finally gave in and turned Skye's buggy around and walked off.

* * *

'Yes, I definitely would recommend it. It's nice because it's quite light and fluffy but you still have the flavour of the mushrooms…' Penny was saying to a customer when suddenly the door to the Cheesecake factory banged open.

'PENNY!' Louise, who was also one of her waitressing colleagues, cried and before she realised it, Ollie had head butted her to the ground, agonising pain racing through her body.

'Dude!' the customer cried and Ollie grabbed him.

'Fuck off man!'

'Alright!'

'Come here!' Ollie growled, grabbing Penny by the hair and dragging her into the disabled bathroom, not noticing her colleagues calling 911. 'It's my business! It has nothing to do with you!' Ollie yelled/  
'Please, no!' Penny screamed.

'It's got nothing to do with you. I told you, didn't I? Huh? What did I tell you? Huh? What did I tell you? Put your fucking hands down.' Ollie yelled before striking her across the face, each blow getting harder and harder. 'Huh? I told you, didn't I? Stay out of my business. You stay out of my business! Nothing. To do. With you! Talk to the cops and you're fucking dead.' He yelled before delivering one last blow and marching out.  
'He's leaving the shop now,' Louise said on the phone to the police before running into the bathroom and gasping at the sight of Penny nearly unconscious on the floor, her face covered in blood. 'Oh, my God. Oh, my God, Penny. She's bleeding really badly sir. No, no, she's still breathing but she's gonna need an ambulance. Please, just tell them to hurry.'  
'It's over.' Penny mumbled, rolling her head on the floor to try and localise where the pain was coming from but it was to no avail, all she could do was focus on Louise's voice and tell her that she was done with Ollie.  
'Penny?'

'It's fucking over.'  
'It's OK. It's OK.'  
'It's fucking over.'  
'It's OK, he's gone.'

**AHHH sorry for the late update… been busy! Think I'm gonna have to bump up the rating to M after this maybe… let me know what you think and make my day with your lovely reviews! I so appreciate reading them xxx**


End file.
